The present invention relates to a system for centrally monitoring and/or controlling at least one unit for endoscopy, and specifically for minimal invasive surgery, in accordance with the introductory clause of Patent claim 1.
Systems for centrally monitoring and/or controlling endoscopic units are known, for instance, from the European Patent EP 0 319 762 A1 or the German Patent DE 37 41 833 C1 of the same priority, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,584, the international patent WO 95/22363, the Japanese Patent A 62-46182 or the German Utility Model U1 92 18 373. Explicit reference is made to these prior art documents as far as all other details are concerned which are not explained here in all their details.
The known systems of the type which the introductory clause of Patent claim 1 starts out from may be employed, for instance, for controlling one or several insufflation units, pumps, an illuminating device for the image field of an endoscope, an HF instrument for cutting or coagulation, or a laser.
In the systems known from the aforementioned prior art documents the unit to be controlled is connected to a master computer via an interface (serial or parallel interface in EP 0 319 762 A1) or a network (e.g. DE 92 18 373 U1) which controls the device and displays the operating parameters of the unit on a monitor.
Moreover, a similar system is known from the European Patent EP 0 568 081 A1, which is, however, intended for an examination and/or treatment of the eyes.
The use of serial or parallel interfaces for controlling the devices presents the disadvantage that the number of the total of units which can be controlled by the master computer is restricted by the number of computer interfaces. This number is comparatively small particularly on a standard PC.
Networking, on the other hand, requires the application of xe2x80x9ccomparatively intelligentxe2x80x9d units so that the expenditure is increased for the central control on the device side. Moreover, in standard networks, which are implemented, for instance, on the basis of network operating systems such as Novell, it is comparatively difficult to log in or off a unit during operation. This may be necessary in medical operations, for instance, when a unit fails and must be replaced by a unit of the same type, or when a certain surgical condition demands the connection of another unit. Apart therefrom, the known network solutions are not fail-safe to such a high degree that they could be employed in the operating theatre.
But even if only a comparatively small number of units is centrally controlled the following problem always occurs whenever more than one unit is controlled:
The operator wants to change the operating parametersxe2x80x94e.g. of unit 1xe2x80x94but fails to be aware of the fact that this unit operates in the control mode for unit 2xe2x80x94for instance. In such a situation the operator resets the operating parameters for this unit unintentionally. But even if this error is noticed immediately it is frequently difficult to xe2x80x9cresetxe2x80x9d the operating parameters again to xe2x80x9creasonablexe2x80x9d values.
The present invention is based on the problem of improving a system for centrally monitoring and/or controlling at least one unit for endoscopy, and specifically for minimally invasive surgery, in accordance with the introductory clause of Patent claim 1 in such a way that a large number of (different or identical) units can be centrally controlled at a comparatively low expenditure, specifically in terms of the units to be controlled, with the replacement of failed units or the connection of new units being possible during the ongoing operation without any problems and particularly without interference with the other units.
Moreover, the inventive system should preferably be so designed that erroneous operation may be simply corrected and particularly annulled, even if already various other interventions have been performed on the controller of the units.
One inventive solution to this problem is obtained with the combination of features defined in claim 1. Improvements of the invention are the subject matters of claims 2 et seq.
The invention is distinguished by the combination of the following features:
the units are connected via the interfaces on a self-configuring bus to a BUS master,
the BUS master configures the bus automatically, and
the BUS master monitors the communication on the bus for correct functioning.
It is hence possible to connect or disconnect units during operation so that the xe2x80x9cnetworkxe2x80x9d can adapt itself to varying situations in a surgical operation, for instance. It is also possible in particular to replace failed units.
It is a particular advantage that the BUS reconfigures itself during operation when units are newly connected or disconnected. This is accompanied by the additional advantage that the bus is automatically terminated.
The most different solutions may be employed as bus; one possibility is the application of the so-called FireWire bus in compliance with IEEE standard 1394. Another preferred possibility is the use of the CAN bus:
The CAN bus (Controller Area Network), which has been developed by the company of Robert Bosch, Germany, and is standardised in compliance with ISO and IEEE, presents not only the advantages of a high immunity to noise and simple wiring with a 2-conductor technique, but mainly the advantage that on account of the low software expenditure it is possible to connect also units with plain 8-bit controllers. Moreover, the CAN bus is suitable for real-time operation and permits a multi-master structure. Both the versions under ISO 11898 and the versions in compliance with ISO 11519/11898 can be applied.
On account of these features the expenditure incurred for the modification of conventional units for application with a central control system is comparatively low.
With such a design both BUS arbitration and data communication can be implemented, in particular, via a two-wire line so that the expenditure in terms of wiring is particularly low.
In certain casesxe2x80x94e.g. with application of a remote control systemxe2x80x94is it preferable to implement the bus link at least between one part of the units by means of an infrared or radio transmission link instead of a xe2x80x9cfixedly wiredxe2x80x9d link.
The bus interface can be supplied with power either via the respective unit or via the bus line, without any interruption of communication on the bus, when a unit connected to the bus is switched off or is not switched on. In particular, the power supply of the interface may be provided via the bus line by means of lines which are not required for communication. Moreover, one or several units may supply the interfaces of the remaining units with power.
The operating safety is further enhanced, specifically when HF units etc. are employed, when the interface is galvanically isolated from the respective unit.
When a remote control system is applied it is expedient that the remote controller is suitable for controlling more than one unit. The remote controller should be designed in a way that it can be used under sterile conditions. Consequently, the operating physician can control the units himself without any problem and without depending on an aide. In an approach to avoid operating errors it is preferable that the changes made by an operator, and particularly the changes made via the remote controller, are graphically or possibly acoustically indicated or displayed, respectively.
As has been set out above already, it is an advantage to provide a bus suitable for multi-master operation. With such a configuration at least one of the following units may be configured as BUS master:
video signal processing unit
master computer
remote control unit
network module.
The network module may be adapted for connection and particularly docking to each unit adapted for connection to the bus so that it is not necessary to use a PC or any other controller having master capabilities in the network. The network module may be connected in particular via a serial interface.
Whenever more than one unit suitable for use as BUS master is connected to the bus provisions should preferably be made for arbitration or assignment of priorities so as to ensure that only one BUS master assumes the active BUS master function.
In another preferred improvement of the invention the BUS master is a master computer, particularly an IBM-compatible or so-called industrial standard PC, with a bus interface. The master computer may operate specifically in a programming and an application mode. In programming mode the operating parameters of the units to be controlled can be preset and the preset values can be stored whereas in application mode the operating parameters can be changed only currently without influence on the fundamental setting.
With these provisions the problem is solved that in case of application of a central controller unintentionally the xe2x80x9cwrong unitxe2x80x9d is operated and thus reset.
It is preferable that in programming mode the performance of a medical operating procedure is not possible.
In case of an operating error the operator has thus always the possibility to xe2x80x9creturnxe2x80x9d to the invariable fundamental setting during the operation, in which the system is operating in the application mode. This procedure is substantially safer than the design in which for reset of a value the respectively last value must be called in as this value may have already been changed unintentionally by an operating error and in a way unsuitable for the respective medical treatment.
In view of the different cases which may occur, for instance, in medical operations, it is moreover preferable that several different preset values may be stored for each unit to be controlled, which the operator can then call in in correspondence with the actual situation.
The software may be so designed that each unit connected to the bus can be individually configured. This provision permits, for instance, the individualised configuration or calibration of different units of the same type.
It is furthermore expedient for monitoring and loggingxe2x80x94particularly in the event of damagexe2x80x94to design the software in such a way that the user of the system can be unambiguously identified. This may be achieved, for example, by the provision that the user must enter his identification when he starts the inventive system, and that this identification is then stored and logged.
As various users have frequently different xe2x80x9cpreferencesxe2x80x9d for the setting of the individual units the entered identification of the respective user may change the fundamental system setting in another expedient embodiment.
Moreover, the software may be so designed that the preset state of the units connected to the bus, which is required for a specific operation, can be stored.
Operation is even further facilitated when the master computer has a graphic user interface which is suitable for intuitive operation in particular. Such user interfaces are, for instance, Windows 3.1, 95, NT or their successors, or the corresponding interfaces of OS/2 or Unix systems, respectively, such as Windows X. Other operating systems such as OS9 etc. may, of course, also be used.
The operation of the units in stress situations which occur again and again specifically in surgical operations is further facilitated when the user interface displayed on a monitor of the master computer may be configured by the operator It is hence possible to display only those operating elements which are required for the respective operating procedure whilst the remaining operating elements are masked so that the risk of operating errors is further reduced.
For support of users who have so far no experience with computer-supported equipment in acquainting themselves with such systems it is furthermore preferred that the operating elements of at least one conventional unit, such as ON/OFF switches, slides or control buttons or any other function keys are graphically reproduced on the monitor displaying the user interface. It is particularly preferable that the displayed operating elements resemble the operating elements on conventional equipment in terms of their appearance so that the user need not acquaint himself with an uncommon element.
It is furthermore possible to display the operating elements of several units simultaneously on the monitor so that even complex treatments can be performed in a simple manner.
In order to avoid the unintentional resetting of parameters it is moreover expedient to display merely a selection of operating elements of the unit or units at the same time, which the operator can configure himself. With these provisions it is specifically possible to vary merely certain parameters of the units connected to the bus, in correspondence with the respectively called-in presetting.
The master computer can be controlled, for instance, by means of a mouse, a joy stick, a roller ball, a touch screen or similar element. In any case it is expedient that the elements provided for operation are so configured that they are suitable for application under sterile conditions. This may be achieved, for instance, by the fact that the elements as such can be sterilised or that they are provided with a sterile coating.
It is furthermore possible to control the functions which can be controlled via the bus via a speech-input and processing module. In such a case it is preferred that the speech commands are graphically displayed on a monitor or are acoustically confirmed so that the operator can recognise and correct possibly misunderstood commands. This is facilitated by the provision that incorrectly input commands or control sequences can be cancelled immediately.
In another preferred improvement of the invention a video signal processing unit is provided to which the video signal from a digital or analog video camera is applied and which may include specifically a video processor. The video signal processing unit can then display the image produced by the video camera in a window on the graphic user interface of the master computer.
It is furthermore possible that the video signal processing unit converts the image taken by the video camera into digital data and stores them in a control computer where the general data on the patient as well as unit parameters can be stored with allocation to the stored images. This allows not only for safe and reliable filing of the data so produced but also for their patient-specific assignment and for reproduction in the case of possible damage.
The master computer is suitable to control the signal processing in the video unit via the bus, e.g. the CAN bus. To this end the video unit may include a microprocessor which controls the video signal processing and possibly a graphics processor which overlays data and/or an overlay image into the actually taken video image.
In particular. the video camera and the video monitor may be connected to the video unit directly rather than via the CAN bus.
The video signal processing unit is suitable for displaying the image taken by the video camera on an analog monitor and possibly also the information received via the bus in a video overlay on the analog monitor. The representation on the monitor of the master computer is moreover possible in a video overlay or in a window in which a digitised image is displayed. The video overlay may be configured by the user.
Furthermore, the change of settings performed via the remote control system may be graphically displayed on the monitor of the master computer or by means of a video overlay.
In a preferred improvement of the invention at lest two units are interconnected via the bus to form a closed-loop control circuit which is suitable to superpose specifically unit-internal controls. For avoidance of xe2x80x9cinterferencexe2x80x9d it is preferred that the control circuit established via the bus has a substantially smaller time constant that the unit-internal control system.
The units interconnected via the bus to form a closed-loop control circuit may be
an insufflation and a suction means
a source of light and a video camera, and/or
a pressure gauge unit and a pump or an insufflator in particular.
It is preferred in any case that the software be so designed that software or even hardware failure will be reliably displayed for the user so that a standard operating system and a standard hardware may be used without any loss in terms of reliability and safety.